Lettre
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Une lettre romantique basée sur les sentiments et ressentis de Lucy à l'encontre de Natsu. [OS] C'est peut-être OOC mais j'espère pas! Une suite est probable mais je ne promet rien du tout... ça serai une réponse de Natsu :') ça dépends du succès de ce chapitre ci !


_Oiii ! Me voilà dans un petit one shot de Fairy Tail! Car ça faisait longtemps et que j'avais trop enviiiiiiiiie ! C'est un peu spécial comme écrit, enfin vous verrez, c'est pas facile d'adapter une lettre que l'on veux dédier à un écrit de fairy tail pour que ça colle ^^' _

_Sur ce... Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! _

_Doooooooonc, je dédie cet écrit à une personne bien particulière... _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_**Lettre. **_

Salut... Heu voilà c'est pas évident de dire tout en face à face... Je passe donc lâchement par une lettre, c'est tellement plus simple, même si j'ai tellement de choses à dire que je risque d'oublier énormément de choses... Enfin bref !

On ne se connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais un lien c'est vraiment vite créé.. J'ai tout de suite été intrigué par ton comportement qui n'était pas fréquent, ta façon de parler et de te comporter non plus d'ailleurs !

J'ai donc essayer de te comprendre et apprendre à te connaître, j'étais tellement intriguée par ta manière d'être !

Toi que j'ai connu dans des circonstances assez étranges si on peut dire, on s'est vraiment vite rapproché, moi qui avait décidé de ne plus faire l'erreur de faire ça avec n'importe qui ! C'est loupé !

Enfin bref !

Nous avons beaucoup parlé ensembles, puis avons aussi passé beaucoup de temps ensembles et je trouvai ça tellement normal !

J'avais tellement de peine, j'étais tellement mal ces jours là, et toi tu me réconfortai et m'aidai... Je t'en serai pour toujours reconnaissante !

Nous partageons tout ! Peine joie colère tristesse larmes sourires ou encore coup de gueules.

Je ne suis vraiment pas facile à vivre, ni même à comprendre, ça je le sais, mais toi tu as su me prendre et m'accepter telle que je suis, t'as essayé de comprendre pourquoi j'avais telles ou telles réactions, et j'ai fini par te l'expliquer, avec le temps.

J'en ai fait de même tu me dira ? Mais c'est juste ma manière d'être tu sais ! T'est vraiment un chic gars, je t'apprécie pour tes qualités et t'aime pour tes défaut, qui te rendent si mignon, mais quand t'en fait pas des tonnes !

Quand on regarde bien, on à tellement de points communs, de valeurs communes, certaines choses que nul autre que nous deux ne comprendra jamais.

Notre lien est vraiment énorme, je savais déjà que tu était amoureux de moi à l'époque, mais tu sais, je sortais d'un relation et j'avais peur de m'attacher à nouveau, mais au fur et à mesure, mes boucliers et défenses ont toutes cédées, sous le poids de mes sentiments grandissant innocemment en moi.

Je niai. C'est vrai. Je me suis menti à moi même aussi. C'est vrai. Ma meilleure amie l'avais remarqué depuis le début. Moi je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne me rendais pas compte non plus qu'a te faire languir de la sorte je pourrai te perdre.. J'ai donc tout claqué et laisser tout ces sentiments m'envahir et j'ai enfin compris la nature de notre relation. J'ai eu des moments de doutes c'est vrai, mais maintenant qu'on est ensembles je suis absolument sûre de tout ça. Je t'aime et ferai n'importe quoi pour rendre la dette que j'ai envers toi.. Tu m'as déjà sauvé.

Je serai toujours là pour toi, t'aider, te soutenir, te réconforter, essuyer tes larmes, essayer de calmer tes moments de colère ou de tristesse, tu est devenus la personne la plus importante pour moi en peu de temps.

Dans ton regard je vois la sincérité, ton amour, ta tendresse, ta tristesse, ta colère, ta peine, tes lacunes passées qui essaient de refaire surface et qui inconsciemment te font du mal. Je ferai tout pour essayer de te faire aller de l'avant. Quitte à trinquer comme je te le dit à chaque fois, tu peux vraiment toujours compter sur moi.

_Tu doit trouver cette lettre pathétique... Mais je vais laisser ma première version et ne pas me relire ni rien histoire de conserver ce que mon cœur me dicte, et non le perfectionnisme. _

Nous avons vraiment des délires étranges que personne d'autre ne peut comprendre, une complicité magnifique, des moments de clashs qui ne sont pas très agréables, c'est vrai que je suis parfois méchante mais j'essaie de te faire comprendre les choses pour te faire avancer, ne prends pas mal...

Ton intelligence n'est peut-être pas des plus brillantes dans certaines situations, mais quand tu te permet de vraiment réfléchir, ça donne vraiment des choses supers !

ça doit bien faire deux heures que j'écris, mais pardonne moi, j'ai juste du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens.. T'est la personne que je considère comme idéale, tu n'est pas un boulet ! Tu est justement la personne qui me tire vers le haut... Tu m'est indispensable... Le mot « je t'aime » à tellement de fois brûlé mes lèvres avant que je réussisse à te le dire... ça me fait tellement de bien d'être avec toi, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours, construire tout ce que l'on pourra ensembles j'espère dans un futur joyeux...

Aussi pardon de sans le faire exprès parler de certaines choses en ta présence qui ne te plaisent pas ou autres... Mais je voudrai tellement que tu m'aide aussi... Mais tu me demande tellement trop sur ça, je peux pas oublier, je peux vraiment pas faire ce que tu me demande, pardon... Je t'aime toi, sache le, tu est l'essentiel, le centre de mon attention, de mon intérêt et une personne qui prends une place énorme dans mon cœur, tu y est le seul homme. Les autres sont des amis, voir même des frères ! C'est exactement ça, ne t'inquiète pas...

Quand tu me raconte ton passé douloureux, je n'ose même pas poser les questions qui me brûlent les lèvres de peur de te faire te rappeler de mauvaises choses, déjà que je culpabilise lorsque tu m'en parle car de ce fait tu t'en souviens encore plus, ça refait surface... Pardon mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui te ronge à longueur de temps... Moi je me suis confiée à toi aussi sur mon passé, mais je le trouve tellement moins pire que je n'ose pas trop, tout comme je n'ose pas te parler de _LUI _car tu me dit que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler, mais ça me bouffe... Pardon je le referai plus car je sais que ça te fait mal quand j'en parle.

Chaque jour supplémentaire que nous passons ensembles nous rapproche énormément, et ne serait-ce que trois jours sans se voir, c'est la déprime ! Ton manque me rends agressive envers ceux qui n'ont rien demandé, les pauvres...

Tu m'est vraiment indispensable !

Il se passe vraiment un truc étrange et bien spécial entre nous, une espèce d'harmonie, de symbiose... Juste parfaite !

Je t'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur, je manque de mots pour pouvoir l'exprimer... Wow c'est fort comme sentiments, je ne me souviens pas avoir ressentit de telles choses !

Ce sentiment de sécurité, de confiance, de compréhension, de délires justes épics, d'amour sans borne, de bien être, même cette petite jalousie qui viens doucement pimenter tout ça... !

Il n'y a vraiment qu'avec toi que je me sens et que je peux être réellement moi même, et puis je crois même que, sans t'en rendre compte, tu à changé certaines choses en moi, en quelque sorte !

J'ai tellement peur de te perdre tu n'imagine pas à quel point, je suis vraiment bien avec toi, tu fait de moi la plus heureuse des femmes... Il faut apprendre à supporter les éventuelles distances, même si c'est une vraie torture...

Rien que nous deux, ces petits moments de tendresses à simplement se câliner, se regarder dans les yeux, s'embrasser passionnément, voire aussi nos petits moments de folie, de pure extase, fusionnels, ça nous rapproche de plus en plus et c'est un petit jeu constant qui me plaît énormément...

S'il te plait ne change pas, pour rien au monde, reste tel que tu est c'est comme ça que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours...

Nous évoluerons ensembles, gagnerons de la maturité ensembles, mais ceci ne veux pas dire changer, c'est juste la vie qui le veut.

Et c'est cette vie avec toi que je souhaite de tout mon cœur...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Voilouuu c'est terminé, encore désolée pour l'attente des chapitres j'ai pourtant commencé mais la j'ai énormément de mal niveau concentration, et c'est vraiment galère... _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis pas très sûre car vu que cette lettre est dédiée, voilà quoi... ça fait pas très Fairy Tail... _

_S'il vous plaît laissez moi une petite review que je sache ce que vous en pensez :$ _

_ça pourrai aussi me booster pour écrire mon OS Natsu x Grey, car un peu de YAOI ne tue pas xD _

_Mais là pour le coup je n'ai vraiment pas d'idées ni rien donc pour ceux que ça intéresses vous pouvez venir en mp pour me donner des petites idées pour ceux/celles qui veulent, et je vais aussi faire un OS Grey/Juvia, car c'est le plus magnifique des couples ! Pareil proposez vos idées si vous voulez ! _

_Je vous aime mes amours de lecteurs vous êtes vraiment trèèès nombreux à me lire et ça me touche énormément.. ! Merci pour tout ! _

_Bonne soirée/journée, bisous à la prochaiiiiine ! _


End file.
